The Muggle and the Death Eater
by Severussnape1984
Summary: A Death Eater raid. Severus saves Hermione from the clutches from Voldemort after the Muggles are captured by Death Eathers and Lucius sees Cleopatra Goodheart working at the club near where she goes to Cambridge. Lucius falls for her in later chapters. Summary is in the first chapter. Pairings: LM/OC, SSHG. If anyone don't like what I am writing in this story, then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Muggle and The Death Eater

A muggle 21 year old Cleopatra Goodheart was about to graduate from Cambridge with high honors within 3 months when a Death Eater raid comes about. She was captured by Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa and his son ran to stay safe from Voldemort. The Dark Lord wants all muggles to be the Death Eater's slaves. But something about Lucius is not that evil man like people thought he is. He changed from being evil to a good hearted man. Severus saves Hermione from the clutches of Voldemort. Lucius has to be evil when he is around Voldemort and Death Eaters. Lucius and Severus will plan to fake their deaths during the raid. There is something about Cleopatra that Lucius is drawn to and he falls in love with her in the process. Pairings: LM/OC and SS/HG. Rated M for attempted rape, language, violence and steamy romances.

Chapter 1.

The war was over in the Wizarding world and that the Dark Lord, Voldemort had won from his side of the dark. Voldemort was too powerful for Harry Potter. Only 1 last Hoacrux remains and that was his snake, Nagini. Severus Snape lives and he still is loyal to the Dark Lord. Back over at the Malfoy Manor, Voldemort sat at the head table with his hands and elbows crossed around his chest. "My fellow Death Eaters." He hissed when his followers along with Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy paid attention to what he needed to say. "Though, we have won the war and with Harry Potter dead." He hissed with a shit eating sharp teeth grin on his snake like face as the rest of his Death Eaters cheered about their victory.

Both Severus and Lucius are still spies for the good side of the Wizarding World and they both felt terrible for what had happened when the dark side won the war. Minerva was still at Hogwarts and she was willing to help them when they needed to. Severus felt like that he had failed Lily to protect Harry Potter and Lucius felt disgusted and he wanted to get out of there and he needed to find a way to get out of this situation and defeat him, but he couldn't betray Voldemort, so he stayed for the time being. Other than that, he would get tortured and killed if he was discovered that he was on the good side. He would find a way to defeat Voldemort with quite a bit of help.

Lucius Malfoy would rather move on from being a Death Eater to a citizen somewhere and make the Death Eaters and Voldemort would believe them to be dead. He would figure something out to fake his death and go into hiding. Severus was planning on doing the same thing as he was. Lucius would rather not see his ex-wife, who she was with another lover. He hoped to see Draco and soon. Malfoy was startled out of his thoughts when the Dark Lord spoke some more. "In a few days, my followers. You will be going out there to London to capture muggle women." He hissed bitterly when he said the word 'muggle'. The Death Eaters cheered at what their tasks would be. Both Severus and Lucius looked at each other with their eyebrows raised and they faked cheered along with the everyone else in the room. Lucius no longer hated Muggles. He was pretty sure that he would meet 1 and soon.

Then, Voldemort stood up from the chair and he started walking in a slow pace towards Lucius and Severus. The Dark Lord gave Malfoy his wand back. "Severus and Lucius, I have a mission for you 2 along with the others." Both Snape and Malfoy sat next to each other with faked emotionless expressions looks on their faces, but they were nervous on their insides. They didn't know how Voldemort survived the war at Hogwarts with 1 more last Hoacrux and staying powerful as he was now still. That was something that they need to figure out to defeat him. "I had some of my Death Eaters search for survivors from the war at that damn castle!" Voldemort said bitterly.

At his words, Lucius and Severus furrowed their eyebrows in confusion at first. "I have Miss Hermione Granger and friend of Harry Potter in the dungeons below us, waiting to be 1 of our slave when the muggles come here. We will be giving the women to us as our slaves within a few days time!" Voldemort roared happily. 'God knows what would happen in a few days or any night.' Both Malfoy and Snape thought to themselves as the Dark Lord conserve with them of their plans and missions.

After Voldemort spoke to his Death Eaters followers, half of them, including Severus and Lucius went out of Lucius' mansion and walked out of the warding shield outside of Malfoy Manor. "I can not believe that the Dark Lord has us to go and look for any muggle woman to spy on and capture in 3 days time. We need to do something to defeat him and to plan to fake our deaths during that raid, Lucius and quickly to stop this chaos before he gets any worse than before." Severus said to his friend as they walked side by side to get to the apparation point.

Lucius looked at Snape with a side glance as he nodded his head in understanding. "Yes, I agree with you, Severus, my we must not show any nervous reactions in front of the Dark Lord. But we must do our mission that he had given us." Malfoy said with a tired deep sigh. "I am not the evil man that I used to be. You need to tell Minerva and the portrait of Dumbledore of what is happening Severus." Snape looked at his friend with a bit of sympathy in his eyes, but he never shown them, only to himself at times. "I want to fight against him as much as you do, my friend. After we catch the women, including Miss Granger, we will get out of here and we can live our lives the way we want them to be, Severus." Lucius said quietly while there were still some Death Eaters around. Snape nodded in agreement.

Severus would not tell anyone that Snape and Hermione were actually together as boyfriend and girlfriend. During the meeting earlier when Severus found out that 1 of the Death Eaters had caught Hermione. Snape had to hide his fear and worry and he should figure something out to find a way to rescue her. When they got to the outside of the ward shield point, they apparated to go spy on and planned to kidnap the muggles as slaves and give them to the Death Eaters. Lucius had other plans to go near the Cambridge campus where there was a pub and a dancing club near by and that was where he was going. Severus had to go back to Hogwarts to do his role as Headmaster and go tell Minerva and Albus of what was going on. Snape had to find a way to get Hermione out of there and live their lives together as a couple.

Meanwhile, originally from Indianapolis, Indiana, 21 year old Cleopatra Goodheart was accepted to Cambridge to study art and theater. She graduated from high school with high honors and she had a scholarship and she was accepted to Cambridge in England for her time there. 4 years she was there. She had a job working at a pub restaurant as a waitress and she was paid good and she had some good tips to pay for expenses like, anything that she may need. That night, Cleopatra walked out of her dorm room before she walked down to the hall way. Cleo spotted Lydia and her friends talking in whispered tines of voices over by the entrance door to go outside.

Cleopatra looked out of the windows and she saw that the clouds were getting darker by the minute outside and she was thinking that it was going to rain tonight or something. Lydia and her friends saw her walking by when she gave her a fake smile. She was no true friend to Cleopatra at all. "Hello there, Cleopatra." At her words, Cleo stood over by the window and she gave her a frustrating glare. She knew what Lydia does to play these games. Cleopatra stood there with her arms crossed and her eyebrows rose to her hair line. "My friends and I were wondering if you would want to go out partying tonight with us at a what do you call it a 'club' in America as you call it at that." She asked in a so called sweet voice with a mischievous giggle. Her friends snickered at this. Cleo was not buying it what so ever at all.

Goodheart knew that Lydia was up to something and she knew it, but she kept her cool in check with out being angry with her. "Okay, Lydia and you guys. I'll come with you guys to the club and go out working over night there and go partying for a bit and that's it after that before I get back here. Even though, it's the weekend. Once is enough and don't you guys go over do it." She said with a small smile when she pointed her finger at them in warning. She definitely knew what she was up to big time with no doubt. "But let me warn you guys right here and then, don't any of you ever ditch me again in which I do know that you all will do it again. You got it, Lydia?" Cleo warned them as Lydia and her friends' eyes widened at that.

They knew that they were in deep fucking shit if they ever try that to her again from the last time they did. But Cleo had to work on a Friday night at the club. "Because the last time last month was when you did ditched and left me behind, I went back to my dorm room and I called the security and the teachers on you. You guys sure as hell will do it again and I know that you will and I 'will' tell the teachers and security on you again of what you did." Cleo said warningly to them.

Cleopatra never had much friends in her life. Her parents were always on their business trips all around the world and she felt depressed and lonely without her mother and father being around her. She needed someone to be around with her to be friends with and to love her. She cried herself to sleep just about every night after her so called friends with Lydia and her buddies from the month before. Cleo shook her head like, Lydia and her friends were really fucking crazy for what they were going to do that to her again and she knew, but not tonight. She would be working over night, doing waitressing until 2 in the morning.

Later on that night and after the sun was set over the horizon, Cleopatra had her regular play clothes along with her light hooded jacket on and she had her work clothes in her sports bag that she carries with her when she goes to do her exercises and she had her umbrella in her hand while she was waiting over by the 2 entrance doors for a few moments before Lydia and her 4 girls and guy friends walked down to meet her. "Are you ready to go to work, Cleopatra?" Lydia asked her in her fake sweet arrogant voice. She wanted to cause some trouble to her again, but Goodheart had to go to work at that club.

Cleo hung her head when she looked down at the floor for a moment, shaking her head inwardly and she sighed deeply tiredly and she lifted her head as she glanced up at her so called friends, who would want to torment her once again. "Okay, Lydia. I'm ready when you guys are." She said flatly emotionlessly with her eyebrows raised. After they spoke some more for a few moments more, Cleopatra and the others walked out of the doors in a little nippy chilly weather and they started to walked down the road.

When they got to the club, the music was loud through out the whole big room area and everyone was having a great time singing and dancing to the music. Cleopatra opened the door and walked in first before Lydia and her friends came in after her. Cleo's co-worker, Jennifer was standing right behind the counter, bar tending. She saw her friend as she was walking over towards the counter. She knew that she had to work this night. "Oi, Cleopatra, are they here to cause you trouble again, just like they did the last time, darling?" Jenn asked her as she pointed her finger towards at Lydia and her buddies, who were whispering to each other and laughing.

Cleo knew that Jennifer was looking after her friend. She gave her a warm smile. "They were just about to before I told them that I was going to work here tonight. You should've seen the look on her face when I told her that, Jenn." She said with a soft laugh. Jenn laughed with her before Cleopatra walked into the back room and she went to go clock in. Cleo placed her things and her umbrella down before she went into the bathroom in the back while she took out her other clothes for work and she put them on when she got prepared and she knew that the minute she clocked in, she took the tray and her writing pad to take the customer's orders and she walked out of the storage room and out into where every single customer were at.

A few moments later, a man with long blond hair tied back and he was wearing his clothes as he looked like a millionaire rich man walked into the club with his snake cane in his hand, looking around for a place to sit down and look at the people dancing and listening to the music. Quite a few women and some were drunk after drinking a good amount of either wine or beer and the look of lust and desire in their eyes and were looking at Lucius Malfoy like he comes from a wealthy family dressed all in black and he looked so hot looking to the other women. He knew that the ladies were giving him their luscious smiles and desires. He ignored them all and that was none of the woman that he was looking for. Lucius sat down at a table towards the doors when he saw a woman walking towards him with a small tray and her writing pad with her pen to write on.

He grinned at her. He knew that she was the muggle for him and he was drawn to her for some reason. There was something about her that brought her to him. He would figure it out later. She was the 1 that he was looking for. She stood right next to the table where he was sitting at. Cleo had her pad of paper and pen to get ready to take the customer's order. "Hi there, sir. Is there anything I may get for you to drink?" Cleopatra asked him. She saw the way he was dressed in a black looking outfit. But she would him about it later on when she ever got the chance to.

Back then, Lucius and the Malfoy family hated the Muggles. Voldemort had his Death Eaters capture quite a few of them to rape, torture and even kill them on sight. But now, since the war was over, Lucius had changed from evil to a good hearted man and he was now liking this Muggle for a definite positively pretty sure right in front of him, serving him anything to eat and drink. He could tell and heard her American accent. Lucius stared up at her and he gave her a smile. "I shall have some scotch and some bread sticks to go with it please and also bring some extra napkins as well, madame." Malfoy said to her loud enough through the loud music.

Cleo smiled genuinely at him when she looked at him in the eyes and Lucius loved the way she smiled. "Okay, sir. Your scotch and bread sticks should be out soon. Enjoy a good time here with the dancing and listening to the music." Goodheart said loud through the music. After that, she left to go towards the back. Lucius had never took his eyes off of her. There was something about her that brought him to her. He noticed that she was a very good hearted person as a caring and loving woman. He can tell that she was still in college and was about to graduate within 3 months time. Malfoy sat back with a grin on his face when he watched other people dancing to the music while he waited for his drink and bread sticks.

This is very interesting to Lucius when he first saw Cleopatra Goodheart. He knew that he would like to introduce himself to her. Lucius Malfoy should stay until she gets out of this place tonight until 2 in the morning. Walking back to Cambridge all alone and walking in the dark. Anything can happen at night.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a note to those who are bad critics, who like to make a big deal out of everything. I get this a lot from bad critics that make us feel bad when we all authors write our 'fanfiction' stories. How do you like it when we give you a bad reviews to you stories, bad critics? You have a problem with that? Leave us authors alone and keep the things that you want to judge to yourselves. You bad critics like to talk bad shit about all of us authors. You don't judge to anyone period. You don't like what we write our stories on? In this real reality, the life that we all live in is a tough one. Any of you bad critics like to make a big deal out of it? Got an answer for you guys. Got news for you. This is not a reality show. You don't like what we all write? Well, tough shit, my Grandfather used to say. If you guys want to write good reviews on what we write in every chapter, that's fine with me. I really don't take kindly to people, who like to talk bad shit on all of us authors stories. This is true and seriously. Leave us authors alone!


End file.
